


Lucifer's Plan

by ThorsucksfromLoki



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorsucksfromLoki/pseuds/ThorsucksfromLoki





	Lucifer's Plan

Driving through the small town of Night Vale, in an acrylic black 1967 Chevy Impala was scorching even at two o'clock in the morning. Dean, Sam and Castiel are on their way to old woman Josie's house at the edge of town. There have been multiple reports through Night Vale Community Radio and Night Vale City Council of 'angels' at old woman Josie's house.

Abruptly, a large ball of pure white light appears and swiftly crashes into the wall of the Moonlight all night diner. Dean immediately changes the direction of his car, heading back to the diner. As Dean pulls into the car lot, Castiel jumps out of the car from his seat in the back. He runs through the gaping hole in the wall, towards the large ball of light.

He is flung back b an unknown source to land on the bonnet of the car. Dean launches himself out of the car to check on Castiel as Sam stares in shock at the figure emerging from the dying light. The figure is not tall but also not short, it has blond hair and cold blue eyes, with ivory wings that have patches of crimson tipped feathers. All three pairs of wings flutter softly as the figure looks at Sam who has unconsciously got out of the car while he was staring. "Lucifer" Sam whispers, shocked and disbelieving as Lucifer was locked back in his cage, a few years ago.

Lucifer walks towards Sam then hugs him tight, wrapping his immense wings around Sam. "I've missed you", Lucifer finally responds.  
Sam rests his head on Lucifer's shoulder. Two tall, hooded figures approach Dean and Castiel. After a crescendo of buzzing, Dean, Castiel and both figures have disappeared, presumably to the forbidden Dog Park, where the hooded figures live.

Sam doesn't notice that his brother and his brother's boyfriend are gone, revelling in Lucifer's presence. Lucifer gently lifts Sam's head then lightly kisses Sam. Sam picks Lucifer up and carries him to the Impala. Lucifer gets into the passenger seat as Sam walks to the driver's side and gets in.

As the sun rises over the eventful town of Night Vale, an acrylic black, 1967 Chevy Impala drives away, with 'Back in Black' by AC-DC, blasting out the windows.


End file.
